iThink I like Freddie
by StoriesAndStuff123
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie have been friends forever. Freddie still likes Carly, but when he kisses Sam, Carly doesn't want to do iCarly. But can the new girl, with the help from Freddie, save Carly from ruining her life and iCarly? Carly/Freddie. Review!
1. iCarly Epilogue

**Hello, just a note, if you're a Narnia**** fan, and a Peter/Susan fan, or an Edmund/Lucy fan. Then look at my other stories.**

**Anyhow, like with my other stories, I will give you their ages, and I will be in the story.**

**Ages:**

Carly: 15

**S****am: 15**

Freddie: 15 (turning 16)

**Spencer: 23**

Michelle (me): 15

**It's going to be Carly/Freddie. I will update soon, but I have two other stories, so be patient! **


	2. iThink I like Freddie!

**Hey, I hope you like my story! You could probably guess that I am the new girl; I will be mentioned later in the story. **

**Bold: Authors Note**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

_Italic: Thoughts_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now class, I hope you all had a good holiday, we have a new student, her name is Michelle, and she will be in your class.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a colourful top, a black vest, some CRAZY converse sneakers, some really cool bracelets, her hair was out, and her bag was bright purple, with the bright yellow strip on the strap.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie, would you three be so kind and be her tour for today?"

They all looked at each other, it wouldn't hurt, besides, she seemed like a really cool person. Carly smiled at Michelle.

"Sure, no problem."

Oh, I knew I could count on you three! Now let's get on with Maths, we are learning Algebra today and your getting your tests back…"

*********************************************************

When school was over it was the weekend, and to celebrate their test results they all went to get a smoothie. Sam was the first one to speak.

"So…Michelle, where did you live before you came here?"

"Oh, well I was born in England, and lived there for my whole life, I love it there. The beautiful countryside, the amazing friends I had, and most importantly, the parents I had."

Everyone looked at each other, and Carly spoke first.

"What do you mean the parents I had?"

"Well, when I was a baby, my parents died in a car crash, so I stayed with my Auntie Judy and Uncle Fred, they were sort of like my mum and dad to me, and when I was 12, they told me about my real parents and how they died oh, and that my cousin got a job in America as a producer of some movie company. And now here I am."

They all stood there with their mouth open, Freddie finally started to talk.

"Wow, you must miss them."  
"Well, I don't really remember much about them, but I do remember that last thing they said to me, and that was I love you Michelle. But I love America, I mean it's nothing like England, but its still a great place, and you guys are very sweet for buying me this smoothie, I never had one like his for a long time."

Now they were all smiling, _aw…she's so sweet._

Carly looked at her watch.

"Oh no, its 4:18, we need to go home and do iCarly!"

"iCarly, what's that?"

"Oh, it's our web show."  
"Cool, can I come along, it sounds like fun?"

"Sure!"

And with that, they went to their apartment to shoot iCarly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished shooting, they went downstairs to find Spencer making a small sculpture. It was a rainbow…well; they didn't know that it was.

"Spencer what are you making?"

"Oh, I am making a rainbow…a rainbow…a rainbow something. But don't worry, it isn't finished, it will look better when it's finished! And who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Michelle, Michelle this is my older brother Spencer."  
"You have a cool brother."

"It's nice to meet you too. So guys, what are going to do? I rented these two new movies; they're called Coraline, in 3D, or this…Ice Age 3, also in 3-D." **(Coraline and Ice Age 3 are AWESOME movies!)**

Everyone looked at each other, and Carly answered for all of them,

"Coraline please, we all like a good scare!"

"Then it's settled; now all we need is popcorn!"

**(The order there si****tting in is Michelle, Sam, Carly, Freddie and Spencer.)**

The movie was getting really scary and Carly was getting scared. **(It's when the other Mother came screaming and falling in the spider web,)** Carly grabbed Freddie's hand. Freddie was blushing, BIG TIME!

"Are you alright Carly, you seemed scared?"

"Oh, well…this movie is scary in 3-D!"

"Well if you want, we could change it to Ice Age 3, that's in 3-D."

"I don't know, I don't want to ruin it for the others, they seem to enjoy this movie."

"Well, the movies almost over, can you make it until then?"

Carly bit her lip, but she wanted to be brave and nodded her head.

"Okay."

When the movie was over Sam and Michelle looked over to find Freddie and Carly sleeping…HOLDING HANDS! The two girls started to giggle, and without thinking, Sam took a picture of them on her phone.

"We better wake up the happy couple, Spencer needs to get back to her crazy mum."

Spencer turned around to see what they were laughing about,

"Aw, really Sam? They seem so cute together!"

"SPENCER!"

"Okay…, Carly, Freddie…WAKE UP!!!!"

They both jumped out of the couch to realize that Michelle, Sam, and Spencer were crowding around them.

"What are you doing Spencer? Freddie needs to go back to his mum?!"

"Well, we could…IF YOU'D STOP HOLDING HIS HAND!"

They suddenly saw what they were doing and let go.

"You guys were WATCHING US! SAM!"  
"What? You guys were holding hands, how could we NOT watch you guys?"

Carly started to scream too,  
"Well…YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!"

After hours of arguing, Freddie's mum came to pick him up. After they left, Carly and Sam started to wonder…

"Won't your cousin be worried?"

"Oh, I called him when you were in the middle of your argument, and he said I can train home, we are only 20 minutes away from here."

"Wow, that's handy, hey Sam, Spencer, can I speak with you for a minute?"  
"Sure Carly."

"Oh, Carly, my cousin just texted me, he said that I need to go back to the apartment, he's getting a bit worried. Is it alright if I leave?"

"Sure, see you at school."  
Bye!"

As the three walked upstairs, Michelle left to go back to the apartment. Carly was starting to get a bit nervous, but she wanted to be brave and told them.

"I think I like Freddie!"

**Oooooo! Review please!**


	3. iCan't believe it!

**Thanks for the reviews****, it means a HEAP! By the way, if I accidently made a mistake like using the wrong name, tell me.**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

As the three walked upstairs, Michelle left to go back to the apartment. Carly was starting to get a bit nervous, but she wanted to be brave and told them.

"I think I like Freddie!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spencer just froze, and Sam just stood there, mouths open so much that you could fit a meaty sandwich very, very easily **(Yes, she has a BIG mouth.)**

"Uh, hello? Well, it's better than I hoped!"

"Carly, can you repeat that? I thought I heard that you said you LIKE Freddie, I mean he's a cool guy, but I thought you were friends."

"That's right Spencer, but that was a few years ago, now that I am more mature, I think that he is sweet, smart, and kind of good looking."

She heard a puking sound and automatically looked to Sam with a stop-being-such-a-little-kid look.

"What, it makes me sick to think that you will date that nerd."

"He's not a nerd, and besides if I date him, you can date some of the hotties at school."

Sam face automatically brighten up.  
"Well if you like him, you better tell him quick."

Carly smiled,  
"I'll tell him at school. Don't worry."

*********************************************************

It was lunchtime and they were all sitting together. Sam gave Carly the tell-him-now look. She responded by nodding back.  
"So Freddie, how are feeling today?"

"Um…good Carly, are you feeling alright, you seen quiet today."

"Huh? No I'm fine, but uh, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure."

Carly and Freddie left to the hall by the lockers.

"So Carly, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, Freddie, over the week, I started to develop feelings for someone, but I am afraid to tell him."  
_Really now, well we wills e about that._

"Well tell me a bit more about her."

"Well I know her very well, she goes to this school, and you would know her every well too. Enough clues?"

"Well…a few more."

"Okay, well she can be quite weird at times, and she is does iCarly."

"I think I got it." _Sam likes me…WOW who knew!_

"Thanks Carly, you really opened my eyes."

"Thanks, see you later."

"Bye."

When school ended Freddie was sitting outside of Carly's house, he had to tell Sam, but what could HE do. Even though she was tough, she also could be sensitive, _oh boy, this will be hard!_

At the same time, Sam was walking by to look for Freddie, it was dinner time and it was spaghetti taco night. **(Yum! He he!)**

"Hey Freddie, its dinner time."

"Oh yeah, but before we go, can I tell you something."  
"Uh…yeah sure."

"Sam, Carly told me something and I think I need to tell you now."

"Okay." _What is he talking about?!_

"I want you to know that I like Carly, but if you like me than I should give you this, just to get over it."

"What?! Freddie I d-"

But it was too late, she felt his lips onto hers.

At the same time, Carly was walking by to find them both, when something caught her eye.

_What? Freddie…KISSING SAM? I thought that he was talking about me?__ How could he?_

"Dinners ready. I'm not going to eat after what I saw!"

Freddie and Sam broke apart. _What, she was talking about herself! Oh no!!_

"Enjoy, you happy couple!"

The last few words were faint because she was starting crying.

_Oh no, what have I done!_

"Smooth move Freddie! Now you hurt Carly, let's hope that she will be alright tomorrow!!"

Sam stomped off to stuff some food in her mouth **(as usual!)**, leaving poor Freddie.

"I can't believe it, Carly LIKES ME! Oh great! Now she will tell everyone! This is turning out to be the worst weekend EVER!"

*********************************************************

Monday seemed like nothing changed, everyone was at the lockers like nothing was different, Sam was eating something that we don't really want to know, but one thing that was different, Carly wasn't there to give Freddie a good morning, welcome to torture speech!

_Maybe she's sick or something, but she wasn't sick when I last saw her, which was__ a few days ago! I hope she's alright, but why should I worry, she will be back tomorrow, I KNOW SHE WILL! We do ideas for iCarly on Tuesday._

The day ended with Freddie calling Carly like a BILLION times! He was really getting worried, then luck was coming his way and Carly answered his call **(FINALLY!!)**

"Hello, this is Carly speaking."  
"Carly, this is Freddie."  
Then he heard a buzzing sound, _she hung up!_

He called her number again, _PLEASE answer Carly; I beg of you, please answer it!_

She picked up again, knowing automatically it was him.

"Look, if you're wondering why I wasn't at school today, I was just sick nothing big at all, I'll be back tomorrow now goodbye!"

"WAIT! Please talk to me, just for a minute...please!"

"Oh...okay, but make it quick."

"Okay, to start with, I had NO clue that you were talking about yourself. Second, I felt NOTHING when I kissed Sam, for Pete's sake, I barely touched her lips! And thirdly, I was really worried about you today, will you come tomorrow, I will make it up to you, I SWEAR!!"

"Freddie, I love what you're trying to say, but I will need to think about it."

"Okay."  
There was great disappointment in his voice, Carly hated Freddie in pain.

"Look, when you come over to brainstorm new ideas for iCarly, there will be a note there."  
"What will it say?"

"You will have to wait and see. Bye Freddie, and thank you for being so caring, I really appreciate that."  
"See you soon Carly, and I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Oh, and one more thing."  
"What?"

"You won't tell anyone about this."  
"Don't worry, I won't."

Even though they couldn't see each other, they were slowly starting smiling. But their eyes said other wise, Carly was still upset, Freddie knew it. But let's hope she will be back tomorrow. Little did he know that she will give Freddie the surprise of his life.

**Sorry for the long wait, I have stuff going on right now. But I will be going to Tokomore; (I think that's how you spell it) on Saturday, so you won't hear me for a bit. I will start on my next chapters, and then when I get back, I will finish them off then publish. It will take about 2 weeks. I will be there for a while. **

**See you and have great holidays.**


	4. iSmell something fishy!

**I was thinking about this when I was at Tokomore. Enjoy! By the way, my friend Amy was with me, so she gave me some of the ideas…Thanks Amy!!**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

Even though they couldn't see each other, they were slowly starting to smile. But their eyes said other wise, Carly was still upset, Freddie knew it. But let's hope she will be back tomorrow. Little did he know that she will give Freddie the surprise of his life.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning came quickly for Freddie, and then he realized what happened yesterday. He jumped out of bed and got dressed, it was already 7:43 am, and he needed to get ready if he wanted to see Carly again. He went down stairs to find a note on the fridge.

Dear Freddie,

I had to leave early because I am being interviewed for a new job, and if I get in, I won't be around for much of the day. You will be with Carly and Spencer until around 8:30-9:00. Here's some lunch money. Have a good day!

Love Mum xoxo

"Well, at least she didn't give me any notes like "wash behind your ears!" anyways, I need to go to school, and she Carly!"

He quickly took his bike and went to school, just in time. At recess, he went outside and saw Carly; she didn't look any different, except that she was very sad. He went over, holding his breath_, it's now or never._

"Carly?"

"Oh, hey Freddie"

"You don't seem happy, is it because of the kiss?"  
"NO! Why would you say that?"

"Well, ever since that happened, you have been acting a bit different"

"I'm fine, like I said, I'm just sick"

"Well okay, but I just want you to know, that if you need anything, I'm here for you, I don't want you to be sad for long, we need your spirit for iCarly"

"Really? Thanks Freddie, you're really a true friend, I don't know what I would do without you, you really make my day"

Carly faced Freddie, smiling, a very loving smile the same smile that Freddie fell in love with. They got lost in each other's eyes, Freddie wanted this moment FOREVER!! Wasting no time, he started to lean in, Carly caught on and started to lean in. Only to be stopped by the school bell. _I hate it when that happens!!_

"See you after school Carly"

"See you soon"

*********************************************************

The rest of the day went quickly for everyone. Freddie was walking to the studio. He had this bad feeling that Carly wouldn't be there. But that was impossible, if she was at school, she would have to be at the studio! He knocked on the door, only to find Sam, sitting on the bean bag, eating a packet of Burger rings. She was ALWAYS hungry!

"SAM, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M COMING!"

When she opened the door, she just plopped back on the bean bag, eating the burger rings. _She must have French homework to be eating burger rings!_

"Do you know where Carly is?"  
"No, I haven't seen her here"  
"Did you see her at school?"  
"Yeah!"

"When?"  
"When I saw her going to the sick bay during class"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she looked a bit pale, but VERY SAD!"

"Really? Oh" _Is she still upset about the kiss?_

"Do you think it's about the…you know…kiss?"  
"I hope not"

"Well, let's wait for a while; she might be walking home from school right now"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

*********************************************************

"Sam, it's been 28 minutes, she would be home by now"

"We need to tell everyone through iCarly, they would be worried by now, it's already 5:07"

"Okay. Just give me a sec"

"Why?"

"I need more food"

"Okay, but I will give you five minutes"

"Fine Fredward"

"Don't call them that!"  
"Fine, whatever!"

*********************************************************

"In 5…4…3…2…"

"Hey guys, this is iCarly, but Carly is missing, but only for today, she was sick, so be back next week, see you soon and keep wasting money on the internet"

"And we are clear"

"See you Fredward"

"FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"FINE, FINE! See you Freddie"

When Freddie unpacked his equipment, he saw a note under his laptop. He looked at it and opened the envelope. It was for him…FROM CARLY!!

Dear Freddie,

Sorry I can't make it to iCarly, like I said…I'm sick, Sam would have told you, I heard her in the hall during class. See you tomorrow.

Bye

Carly xoxo

Even thought he letter was short, he got the message very clearly. She was upset about the kiss, I élan it's been almost a week, and Carly can't be sick for that long. The longest she's ever been sick is for two days. I will need to talk to Carly, in private.

"Something smells fishy, and I'm going to find out what!"

**Sorry about the short chapters, I'm stuck. When you review me, send suggestions that can work with the story. Thanks!! ****Bye! LOVE YA LOTS!!!!!!!!!**


	5. iLove you Carly

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a heap!**** By the way, I watched iSpeed date and I SQUEALED!!!! But can anyone tell me what happened to the kiss?**

**By the way, I would like to thank Drag0nLord, some of the parts are based on his idea!!**

**And I want to thank all my new reviewers and old ones, you really mean a lot to me!**** Again, sorry for the wait…school ugh! By the way, I am so surprised that so many people like this story and my other ones. My email has got so many pen names and favourite author messages, thank you literally everyone, you are really amazing!! You should feel very proud of yourselves! Anyway…STORY TIME!!!! **

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

When Freddie unpacked his equipment, he saw a note under his laptop. He looked at it and opened the envelope. It was for him…FROM CARLY!!

Dear Freddie,

Sorry I can't make it to iCarly, like I said…I'm sick, Sam would have told you, I heard her in the hall during class. See you tomorrow.

Bye

Carly xoxo

Even thought he letter was short, he got the message very clearly. She was upset about the kiss, I mean it's been almost a week, and Carly can't be sick for that long. The longest she's ever been sick is for two days. I will need to talk to Carly, in private.

"Something smells fishy, and I'm going to find out what!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freddie quickly packed the rest of the equipment and ran downstairs to the kitchen, to talk to Sam; he needed to let her know.

"SAM!"

"What?"

"Do you know why Carly is away?"

"She is sick, how many times do I have to put it in your small brain?"

"No, if she was sick, she wouldn't be sick for almost a week! The longest time she has been sick is for about two days!"

"You know what, you might be right…for once!"

"HEY!"  
"Listen, we need to talk to her, she might be upset about the kiss"

"You really think so?"

"Probably"

"Well, when can we talk to her?"

"Tomorrow, I hope"

"Okay, when will we meet her?"

"I have an idea…"

**************************************************************************************************************

It was Friday, the last day of school!!! Freddie and Sam have wanted to talk to Carly throughout the whole week, sadly she didn't feel like it. Her new excuse was that she had other things going on. **(I couldn't think of anything else!) **Freddie couldn't believe that Carly would let this go for that long. She must be troubled about the kiss; I can't believe that she is that upset! She must be jealous! As friends, she should tell me, like I told her that I take tick baths! But I didn't care what secrets he told her, he loved her and he wanted to make sure that Carly was okay and not hurt or depressed.

It was 3:37pm and we were at the bus crossing, the apartment wasn't far from here, but sometimes we were lazy and Sam's mum dropped us off, mainly to stop Sam from getting in jail. But today we needed to walk home, this was the only way to talk to Carly, without anyone else knowing. Carly was texting Spencer saying that she will be home soon. The crossing sign said that we could walk, so Carly did. But when she took the first step, the light went red, but Carly didn't notice. Luckily no bus or car was coming…UNITL 3 SECONDS LATER!!!!! A bus was coming, and the driver was finding his cup of coffee, and Carly didn't even realize what trouble she was in! Someone had to do something, but everyone was too scared to do something, o one even yelled for Carly to move!! Freddie didn't want the love of his life to go so young. She heard someone SCREAM her name! When she turned around the bus was already to close for her to run any where. The she felt someone push her body away from the bus. She looked to who it was and she couldn't believe her eyes!!

"FREDDIE!!!!!!!!"

She looked at him and realize what she had done! _I almost…KILLED Freddie!! What have I done! I'm the worst crush EVER!!!!!!! _

She immediately ran to his side, Sam did the same. Carly placed his bleeding head on her lap; she didn't care if she got red blood all over her new jeans, this is FREDDIE we're talking about, he is my best friend!! I can't lose him, he is the closet thing to my heart! But Sam, Spencer and my dad are also very close to me, but in this situation, Freddie was DEFINATLEY the closet to my heart!! She started to cry; Sam ran over and comforted her.

"Why did you do that Freddie?"  
"Because I love you"

His voice was very soft, but Carly got the message clearly!

"Carly, I'm sorry, but Freddie will make it!"

"This is my entire fault, if I didn't stop and moved out of the way, none of this would have happened! And I shouldn't have reacted so much about the kiss!"

"You really did care about the kiss, Freddie was so worried!"

"He was?"

"Yeah, he said he still loves you; he thought that I like him but TRUST ME!! I felt nothing, besides I like Pete, he's my type of guy!"

"What have I done? I'm the worst friend ever!!"

Carly burst into more tears, she really did love Freddie, not as a friend, more like a crush. Carly thought she messed up!! She held onto him tighter! Suddenly she felt him slip away from her grasp; she looked up to find the ambulance here. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much that she couldn't cry any more, it was just impossible, inside she was deeply hurt, she held onto his hand not wanting to let go. The people knew how sad she was so they said that she could come along, they also said that Sam could come. However, Freddie's mum was no where to be seen. Sam was scared thinking how she will react, she would probably blame Carly. But that didn't matter now; Carly was in need of a true friend, so they went into the van. Sam took Carly's hand and Freddie took Freddie's. If Freddie didn't make it, iCarly will never be on the internet…again!

By this time, Sam was starting to tear up, she was so worried for Freddie and Carly, if Freddie died, not only will iCarly never be back on, Carly will be very depressed, she might commit suicide! She held onto Carly's hand very tight, she needed all the help she could get. Carly looked at Sam and gave her a hug! **(What a cute moment!)**

"Do you think Freddie will ever make it Sam?"

"If he could live getting rejected by you all the time, then he could make it! Besides, the bus wasn't going that quickly, and Freddie has grown quite a bit"

"Yeah he has, he has worked out a bit"

"How did you know?"

"Can't you tell? He looks very different"

"Do you like the new him?"  
"Yes, yes I do"

"You should tell him, he still loves you"

"I know, but what if he doesn't make it?"  
"He will, I'm sure of it"

Even though Sam said that he will be alright, she didn't really know herself. This was going to be one of the most difficult times in all of our lives…

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!**


	6. iForgive You!

**Sorry for holding you up, I h****ave tons of things on my list.**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

"Do you think Freddie will ever make it Sam?"

"If he could live getting rejected by you all the time, then he could make it! Besides, the bus wasn't going that quickly, and Freddie has grown quite a bit"

"Yeah he has, he has worked out a bit"

"How did you know?"

"Can't you tell? He looks very different"

"Do you like the new him?"  
"Yes, yes I do"

"You should tell him, he still loves you"

"I know, but what if he doesn't make it?"  
"He will, I'm sure of it"

Even though Sam said that he will be alright, she didn't really know herself. This was going to be one of the most difficult times in all of our lives…

* * *

We held each others hands until we reached the hospital, Carly kept looking at Freddie. Sam knew she loved him, she could just tell from the twinkle in her eye. Sam was glad for her; Freddie is nice but weird at the same time. **(She doesn't like him like that)** Carly was definitely the right one for him. Besides it was about time anyway!! Freddie has been texting her, ending her chocolate and even given her emails with videos saying that studies show that girls fall for their friends about 99% of the time. This was fake about 100% of the time! He tried everything!! If Carly didn't start to like him, I swear she was going to make them like each other whether they liked it or not.

"Carly, don't cry he will ma-"

"How do you know Sam? This is the worst thing that I have veer done in my life, I don't deserve to be comforted!"

"Carly, even though you did some crazy things in the past and I got in trouble because of it. You are my best friend, sort of like my sister no matter what"

"Thanks Sam you are really are a great friend'

As the two began to hug, Carly felt something move in her hand, she immediately let go of Sam and looked to Freddie, he started to move a bit…_HE IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"FREDDIE!!!"  
Sam immediately covered her ears!

"Don't scream, this is a small room!! Your making my ears hurt!"

"Sorry, but can't a girl scream once in a while?"

"Yeah but still!"  
"Sorry, is Freddie alright?"

"Don't know, he stopped moving"

"IS HE BREATHING?!!"  
"Again with the screaming!"

"Sorry…again, but is he breathing?"  
"I think so"  
"Good!"

Carly looked at Freddie, a tear slipped from her face and landed on Freddie's cheek. The hospital was minutes away but she wanted to be there now, time was running out, Carly knew if he got better, she would nurse him until he was 100% better. She loved him, and if it does take a turn for the worst. She will be so depressed, meaning that she couldn't do iCarly!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sam, what happens if we can't do iCarly because of Freddie?"

"For the last time, he will make it, now come on, we are at the hospital!"

We walked out, two men quickly ran towards Freddie's trolley. _OMG!!!!!!!! Is it really that serious!!!???_

"Is he going to be alright?"

"If we hurry, he will be alright"

"Okay'

Carly started to shake a lot. Sam knew that Carly was too scared to moves so she took her hand and gently pulled her until her feet started to move again! They quickly ran towards the hospital, when they went inside, to their surprise, it wasn't that busy, that means more time for Freddie. This made Carly feel a little bit better!!

The group quickly ran to the closet door, he was a young boy, and the younger they are, the more delicate they are. Well that's what Freddie's mother says anyway, but he is 15 and he is as tough as steel! At least that is what Carly believes however Sam still thinks of Freddie a nerd!

They quickly but gently put him on the hospital bed, even though it was 4:03, they needed all the time they could get, the sooner Freddie could recover, the sooner iCarly will be back on the net!

"How long will it take for Freddie to recover?"  
"We don't know, he might have some broken bones…"

"B-Broken b-bones?"

Tears started to come into Carly's eyes…again. Sam put her arm around her, she felt tears coming into her eyes as well, she was upset for Carly, she was worried about Freddie and most importantly, she was scared of iCarly being off the Web and Nevelocity being more popular!! Sam felt last nights spaghetti tacos coming up just by thinking about it! Suddenly, something interrupted her thoughts; she found out that it was…Freddie!!!!!!!!!

"Carly…Sam…Mum? Are you here…where am I?"

Before Carly or Sam could answer, the room was filled with a high, loud and LONG squeal…of happiness.

"Freddie!!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!!! YOU HAD ME SOOO WORRIED!!!!!"

"Mum, relax…I just feel tired that's all"  
He saw Carly and Sam and started to sit up, only to feel an immense amount of pain, making him groan loudly!! Doctors immediately ran to him checking to see how damaged he really was. Carly and Sam backed away a few steps, so did mum **(I don't really know her name.) **The doctors said to wait outside because the check up will take a while.

Carly was pacing up and down the room. While Sam was eating a Low Fat Fat Cake, slowly (which is very strange for Sam) chewing hard to try and clam the nerves, and the mum was quickly twiddling her thumbs. She was sweating, her teeth were chattering, and her eyes were as big as dinner plates. She was obviously the most nervous girl from the group, or should I say old lady **(he he!)** twenty minutes passed and the nurse came walking in, everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at her with eager eyes.

"Mr. Benson is only allowed to see one person at a time, who will see him first.

"I will, I'm the mother so…"  
"Of course"

About 10 minutes later, the mother came out of the door.

"Who wants to see him next?"  
"You can go Sam, I am thinking of what to say to him, you know, to apologize"

"Sure them see you"

Sam entered the door, the last thing she heard her say was "How are you doing Benson?" Then the door was shut. She needed to say the perfect apology for him, not only did he save her life, but after all she put her through, he still had feelings for her. He was the sweetest, kindest, smartest, and funniest boy she knows, and to top it all off, they have been best friends for a long time.

About 5 minutes later, Sam went out. She just gave her it's-your-turn look. Carly slowly got up and walked into the room, only to see Freddie, looking at her, it was a little a bit awkward but Carly was the first to speak.

"Freddie, I want to apologize for what happened, I over-reacted about the kiss, now I know why you did it!"

"I know, I was sooo stupid!!!" He hit his forehead and groaned in pain for what he just did, he felt very embarrassed!! This however made Carly giggle a little bit! _Same old Freddie!!_

"Freddie, can you ever forgive me? I have been a very bad friend to you, and Sam! I probably shouldn't even be talking to you"

"Carly, you are better than that, I was stupid to believe that Sam even likes me…I mean she's…SAM!!!"  
"That's true, but still I should have told you that it was me all along!"

"I don't care I forgive you"

Carly walked towards the bed and sat beside the chair next to him.

"How long will it take for you to heal?"

"About 6 months…"  
"6 MONTHS??!!!"

"Yeah I know, iCarly"  
"How are we going to do iCarly without our tech producer?!"

"I don't know, but I think I might have idea"

Carly leaned into Freddie as he whispered something into her ear…

**I hope you like it! By the way I am going to Hong Kong on Christmas day, and then I will be going to Perth. I will return on the ****14th. So you won't hear from me for a while!! **


End file.
